Issei-Sensei
by Xseyver
Summary: Estuvo desde el comiezo un error le costo caro ahora vaga por el mundo, peleo inumerables batallas gano la mayoria perdio unas cuantas pero su temple nunca desaparecio, tampoco su ira ahora esta ante un gran enemigo EL TRABAJO
1. Chapter 1

NORMAL POV

La vida es algo complicado, la gente no lo entiende a la primera pero, nosotros nacemos porque queremos sino no estaríamos aquí esto se remonta hasta el día cero, como le diremos ahora, cuando dios creo a Adam y Eva los creo a su imagen pensando que serían igual a él, pero el creo niños, niños que necesitaban guía y que con una simple propuesta podrían ser su perdición.

Si dios hubiera guiado mejor a Adam y Eva ellos no lo hubieran desobedecido y no habrían sido expulsados del jardín del edén, pero dios fue benevolente y siguió cuidando a su creación tal vez por culpa ya que la culpa también era de su mayor creación, lucifer quien engaño a los humanos

El amor que se tenían Adam y Eva culmino con el nacimiento de dos niños a los cuales llamaron Caín y Abel, los cuales también fueron un error quienes se dejaron engañar por lucifer llenando su corazón de envidia hacia su propia sangre, se enfrentaron en una gran batalla que termino en la muerte de Abel a manos de Caín

Dios al ver esto entro en cólera convirtiendo a Caín en el primer pecador y castigándolo haciendo que vagara por el mundo sin la oportunidad de morir, nuestra historia en fabulas y leyendas siempre termina con nosotros como los malos pero si miras el principio y el final ¿Qué hay en medio?

NORMAL POV

¿: Muy bien clase ¿alguna pregunta? – pregunto el evidente profesor

Alumno: ¿Por qué dios castigo a los humanos si la culpa no fue de ellos?

¿: Un ser superior necesita mostrase así, si no los castigaba ellos pensarían que lo malo no es su culpa… nos volveríamos arrogantes – dijo calmado

RING RING RING

¿: Muy bien clase nos vemos otro día – los alumnos se pararon para saludarlo

Todos: Nos vemos issei-Sensei – dijeron todos

Después de la clase todos los estudiantes salieron a pasear por los pasillos salvo algunos que se quedaron a charlar en la aula, en la sala de profesores esta un castaño con un sándwich de jamón y queso comiendo tranquilamente, en eso una maestra se le acerca

¿: Issei-Sensei – llamo la mujer, pero ese no contesto – issei-Sensei – volvió a llamar

Issei: ¿Qué necesita? Estoy comiendo – dijo sin dejar de masticar el sándwich

¿: Vera me preguntaba ¿porque el director lo ingreso aquí? – Pregunto con evidente curiosidad – usted no está certificado como docente

Issei: me debía un favor – eso confundió mas a la maestra – uno muy grande

Después de eso y que toda la sala de profesores murmura cosas sobre el nuevo profesor se terminó la hora del almuerzo y tocaba la siguiente clase, esta vez en tercer año

Issei: muy bien chicos siéntense – dijo issei mientras ingresaba en el aula pero nadie lo noto – DEIJE QUE SIENTEN – grito asustando a los chicos

Ese grito vasto para que toda la aula se callara en solo una semana toda la escuela sabía que no se debía molestar al nuevo profesor ya que lo dejo muy claro en su primer día como seria con el

FLASHBACK

Era un día muy normal en la escuela kuho, en la clase de tercero estaban todos los chicos hablando normalmente y disfrutando el día ya que parecía que no tendrían clases, en un pupitre un grupo de chicas estaban hablando con la dueña de eso pupitre, una chica de cabello escarlata con una figura que envidiaría cualquier mujer, además que a su lado estaba sentada una chica de cabello negro su cuerpo era todo lo contraria a la chica de cabello escarlata (asumo que sabrán quien es pero lo diré son rias y Sona)

Poco les duro el gozó a los alumnos ya que un castaño con taje entro con una carpeta y se puso delante del pupitre del profesor

Issei: muy bien chicos siéntense y cállense – dijo pero vio como solo algunos se sentaron – les dije a todos que se sienten – volvió a decir pero parecía que lo que no se sentaban eran brabucones

Brabucon1: lo lamento señor pero no me da la gana de sentarme – dijo desafiante

Issei: si no se sientan entonces serán expulsados – dijo secamente mientras se sentava en su silla

Brabucón 2: ya como si esa amenaza fuera verdad – dijo el otro desafiante

En eso el primer brabucón se acercó al profesor desafiante

Brabucon1: por qué mejor no se va y nos deja tranquilos – dijo acercando su mano a la camisa del castaño

Pero el castaño tomo el brazo del brabucón y lo obligo a postrarse en el pupitre poniendo su brazo contra su espalda haciendo que el chico sienta dolor

Issei: por qué mejor no se van ustedes de la escuela para siempre – dijo seco

Brabucon2: maldito – el otro intento golpearlo en la cara pero el profesor atrapo la mano del alumno sin dejar de mirar al que tenía atrapado - ¿q…que?

Issei: se me acabo la paciencia – agarro a los dos chicos y los arrojo contra la pared dejándolos noqueados – ESCUCHENME BIEN IDIOTAS NO ESTOY ENSEÑANDO POR QUE ME GUSTE AGUANTAR A MOCOSOS COMO USTEDES NO TENGO DINERO Y EL DIRECTOR ME DEVIA UN FAVOR POR LO QUE ENTRE AQUÍ

Esa afirmación dejo muy impresionado a toda la aula en especial a Sona que nunca se le informó que un profesor nuevo entraría

Issei: muy bien dejos claro unas cosas – dijo mientras se sentaba en su asiento dejando a los inconscientes tirados en el piso – a mí me pagan por cada persona de mis cursos que aprueban mi clase y ya calcule lo que vale cada una de sus cabezas, si alguno de ustedes vaguea en mi clase lo expulsare y créanme que esa amenaza es verdad

Ante eso nadie dijo nada y al clase transcurrió normalmente

FIN FLASHBACK

Después de ese día toda la escuela empezó a tener cuidado de no molestar al profesor castaño ya que los brabucones que golpeo su primer día fueron expulsados y el director no dijo nada y cada vez que los padres le preguntaban por que dejaba que ese profesor haga lo que quiera él dijo que prefería una demanda a tener que lidiar con ese profesor

Era la hora de la salida de la escuela y el profesor castaño no podría estar más feliz, estando ya en la entrada se dirigía hacia su casa pero se detuvo cando una chica se le acercó

¿: Mmm ¿eres issei-san? – pregunto tímida la desconocida

Issei: si ¿Qué necesita? – dijo normalmente

Yuma: vera me llamo Amano yuma y me preguntaba si daba clases particulares – pregunto tímida

Issei: no enseño porque me guste – susurro lo suficientemente para que la chica lo escuchara provocando que una gota bajara por su nuca – además por tu uniforme eres de otra escuela pídele a tus profesores

Issei se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver a su hogar pero la voz de la chica lo detuvo

Yuma: ¿en…entonces te… te gustaría salir conmigo? – dijo la chica con tartamudeo

Issei: no – seguí caminando

Yuma: si es porque somos profesor y alumno no hay problema no soy de tu escuela – dijo deteniéndolo de nuevo

Issei: mira en primera, no me importa lo que la gente piense de mi – dijo enumerando con su dedos – dos estoy en quiebra – dijo mostrando su segundo dedo – y tercero… estoy muy enojado con los caídos en este momento

Eso sorprendió a la chica que se tensó (imagino que todos ya habrán sabido que yuma es una caído) no pensó que este hombre supiera sobre los sobrenatural pero no le vio problema, solo se acercó a el por qué sentía una energía parecida a un scretgear dentro de el

Viendo que no tenía como seguir su juego la chica creo una barrera y cambio a su traje de batalla desplegando sus alas además de preparar una lanza de luz en su mano

Yuma: pensar que alguien como tu sabría de los caído – dijo mientras arrojaba la lanza hacia el estómago de issei – si quieres culpar a alguien por tu muerte culpa a dios

La lanza estaba a un segundo del estómago de issei, pero él estaba harto de esta situación como un borrón tomo la lanza de la punta impidiendo que penetrara su estomago

Issei: dime es otra broma de azazel por que no es graciosa – dijo con una expresión enojada

Yuma: a…azazel – dijo impresionada de que conociera a su gobernador – no sé quién eres pero debes morir

Yuma comenzó a lanzar muchas lanzas de luz hacia issei, quien solo esquivaba las lanza con maestría como si desde su visión todo fuera cámara lenta

Issei: mira si te vas ahora me olvidare de esto de verdad quiero ir a mi casa – dijo mientras esquivaba las lanzas de la caída

Yuma al poco tiempo se quedó sin energía por haber desperdiciado en intentar atinarle un golpe al castaño, cayó al suelo de rodillas respirando agitadamente

Yuma: ¿cómo…como es po…posible? – Dijo exhausta - ¿Quién eres?

Issei: alguien que se beneficiara de tu aparición – dijo maquinando un plan en su mente – te vienes conmigo – issei intento tomarla del brazo pero la chica lo aparto

Yuma: crees que me quedare viendo como un humano intenta aprovecharse de mi – dijo enojada

Issei: no nexito tu cuerpo – dijo secamente – pero tu si me ayudaras a que azazel me devuelva lo que es mío

Issei intento tomarla de nuevo pero la chica de nuevo lo aparto issei siendo la persona de paciencia que era hiso que la chica lo mirara entonces los ojos de issei encogieron y la chica callo inconsciente

ISSEI POV

Muy bien ya estoy en mi casa tengo una bolsa con comida en mi izquierda y una caída en la derecha, muy bien primero lo importante la comida la refrigerador, y después la caída al sótano, después comeré algo, y luego la interrogare

Issei: que fastidio es trabajar – dije con un suspiro

NORMAL POV

Issei como dijo preparo la comida de micro onda que compro se sentó a comer, mientras comía escuchaba grito desde su sótano pero los callo poniéndose los auriculares y viendo videos de YouTube, después de eso y lavar su plato se encamino hacia el sótano donde vio a la caída atada a una silla con supresores mágicos en todo el cuarto, los cuales la dejaban tan débil como un humano cualquiera

Issei: muy qué hare contigo – viendo a la maniatada caída – primero quiero que me digas ¿que haces aquí si la ciudad está controlada por demonios?

Yuma: nunca le daría información a un sucio humano – dijo enojada

Issei: mira si por mi fuera te mataría ahora pero tengo un trato con azazel – dijo normalmente – llamare a azazel y si me dice que eres una renegada nada te salvara – dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono

Yuma: ya que mentira tan grande no conoces a azazel-sama – dijo confiada

Issei comenzó a marca un número en su teléfono

Issei: está sonando – dijo tranquilo

Después de un segundo contestaron la llamada

Issei: azazel ¿Cuál es la idea de enviar a una de tus chicas a que me atacara? – pregunto con irritación a la persona detrás de la llamada

Azazel:…

Issei: así que no sabes nada de esto… - dijo acusadoramente

Azazel:…

Issei: si está conmigo

Azazel:…

Issei: ok te la paso – dijo poniendo el celular en altavoz

Yuma: h…hola – dijo con algo de miedo

Azazel: Reynare – su nombre sonó atreves del celular paralizándola

Reynare: a…azazel-sama – dijo espantada- y…yo

Azazel: Reynare ¿debo considerar esto como una traición? – pregunto con un tono serio

Reynare: pe…pero usted dijo que debía matar a lo poseedores peligrosos de scretgear – dijo confundida

Azazel: ¿Cuándo dije eso? – dijo enojado

Reynare: ko…kokabiel-sama nos dijo eso – dijo asustada – dijo que usted encontró una persona con un scretgear peligroso para nosotros

Issei: ese pajarraco – dijo enojado

Azazel: ahí lo tienes issei yo no tuve nada que ver con esto – dijo con ¿alegria? – asi que no tienes que matar a todos lo caído

Eso sorprendió a Reynare azazel estaba diciendo que la persona delante de ella podría asesinar a toda su raza

Issei: ah no azazel – dijo sonriendo macabramente – el acuerdo era que ningún caído tenia que atacarme pero tu subordinada si lo hiso además que dijiste que si esta bajo tus ordenes y no es una renegada

Azazel: Tch – dijo azazel – muy bien, ¿qué quieres?

Issei: quiero que me devuelvas la caja – eso al parecer hiso enojar a azazel – si ya sabes lo que pasara

Azazel: de acuerdo – dijo resignado – pero con una condición, tienes que seguir trabajando hasta que lo diga – eso enojo a issei

Issei: oye

Azazel: si no lo haces la esconderé en donde no puedas encontrarla – dijo alegre

Issei: no hay lugar al que no pueda ir – dijo confiado

Azazel: si hay un lugar

Issei: espera, ¿sabes cómo mandarla ahi? – dijo impresionado

Azazel: ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? – dijo arrogante

Issei: de acuerdo comprendo – dijo resignado

Después de eso issei cortó la llamada y dio un golpe a la pared del sótano agitándola, parece que trabajar le daba mucha rabia

Reynare: di…disculpa – llamo la atención su prisionera - ¿Qué me pasara?

Issei: te soltare y luego no me importa – dijo desatándola – muy bien shu shu

Reynare: ya entendí

Después de eso issei se fue a dormir ya que tenia que levantarse para trabajar, maldita sea su suerte


	2. Capitulo 2

ISSEI POV

TIN TIN TIN

Ah maldita alarma, estire mi brazo para apagarla, te maldigo azazel si lo que huy en esa caja no fuera tan importante no estaría cumpliendo este estúpido trato

Me dirigí hacia m baño me bañe, cambie mi ropa por la del trabajo y baje a desayunar mientras veía la tele

-Se reporta que tres estudiantes de secundaria fueron asesinados en estas dos semanas, no se sabe la conexión ente las víctimas, pero la causa de muerte es la misma una herida de perforación muy…- dijo la reportera

Apague la televisión

-Esa caída si que causo revuelo – dije al aire – muy bien hora de ir a lo más cerca que estaré del castigo eterno…la escuela

NORMAL POV

Issei tomo el tren hasta la escuela hoy estaba especialmente molesto por lo que paso ayer asique hoy se desquitaría con sus alumnos, que sería lo mejor un examen sorpresa o un castigo más físico, tal vez ser profesor no sería tan malo

Después de media hora de viaje en tren llego hasta la parada bajo del tren y se dirigió hacia la escuela, como él es un profesor tiene que llegar más temprano que cualquiera eso le jodía mucho, soltando un suspiro tomo rumbo hacia la sala de maestros tal vez alguno de los otros maestro preparo café

Mientras caminaba vio a dos chicas conversando las reconoció de inmediato, como no hacerlo eran las chicas de las que siempre hablaban en la escuela, rias Gremory y Sona sitri dos bellezas, eso sería para los chicos de la escuela pero para issei eran su fuente de ingresos ya que ellas tenían aptitud en su materia seguro con ellas tendría su mes de sueldo asegurado

Camino al lado de ellas mientras conversaban pero una frase lo detuvo

-¿Qué harás con tu compromiso rias? – dijo Sona

-No lo sé – dijo con un tono bajo pero audible

Issei se detuvo un momento, un compromiso parecía ser que los demonios no cambiaban (issei sabe de los caído eventualmente sabe de los demonios y como reconocerlos), oculto su presencia y las siguió de cerca escuchando su conversación

-Te estas quedando sin tiempo – sentencio Sona – si no haces algo te obligaran a casarte antes de tiempo

-Lo se Sona – dijo enojada – la única forma de cancelarlo es vencer a Raiser en un rating game y para eso debo almenas tener una de cada pieza

-¿No hay otra forma? – pregunto preocupada su amiga

-Mi papa dijo que si conseguía un novio que fuera tan fuerte como Raiser o más lo cancelaria – dijo deprimida

Issei no quiso escuchar más así que se alejó sin dejar que las chicas supieran que las espiaba, a issei le resultaba incomodo le dijeron que el trabajo de un profesor no es solamente enseñar sino también aconsejar

-Maldito trabajo – dijo issei resignado ante lo que tenía que hacer

Pasaron las horas y las clases transcurrieron normalmente, ahora issei está en la última clase del día no podía esperar la hora de salir a hacer el vago en su casa pero aún tenía un trabajo que hacer

RING RNG RING

ISSEI POV

Sonó el timbre de salida todos empezaron a recoger su cosas para irse, yo estoy mirando unos papeles con firmas antes de que todos se vallan digo unas palabras

-Rias Gremory quédate – dije mientras veía los papeles

Todos los estudiantes fijaron sus miradas en la pelirroja la cual se confundió ya que no recordaba haber hecho algo como para molestar al profesor

-Si Sensei – dijo rias, se ve que la educaron bien al no dudar en desacatar una orden

Los chicos que aún no se habían ido se quedaron para escuchar lo que le tenían que decir a la pelirroja

-Dije rias Gremory se queda los demás se van – dije sin dejar de mirar los papeles, están reacios a obedecer eh – el que se quede y no se apellide Gremory será expulsado

En menos de un segundo el curso quedo vacío dejando solo al profesor y la alumna

NORMAL POV

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi Sensei? – pregunto lleno directo al grano

-Me gustaría saber cómo es tu relación con tu familia – dijo mientras firmaba unos de los papeles que está leyendo

-¿A qué se refiere? Mi familia es muy normal nos llevamos muy bien – dijo con una sonrisa

-No pregunte si tu familia era anormal – dijo poniendo nerviosa a la Gremory

-¿Hice algo malo Sensei? – Pregunto con el ceño fruncido – porque si no es así no tiene por qué meterse en mi vida – dijo algo enojada

Issei no contesto solo siguió firmando los papeles en su escritorio, rias enojada se paró y se dispuso a irse a su club

-Escuche tu conversación – dijo sin mirarla, eso la hiso detenerse

-¿Qué conversación? – pregunto algo enojada

-Una muy interesante sobre un matrimonio arreglado – rias se giró y se sentó de nuevo enfrente de el

-Eso no es algo que le importe Sensei – dijo sin quitar el ceño fruncido

-Tienes razón no me importa – dijo simplemente

-Entonces porque…

-"Nuestro trabajo es educar a la siguiente generación para que no comentan los mismos errores" – dijo – es lo que el director siempre dice

-Si pero…

-Eso también incluye a los demonios – dijo mirando su sorprendido rostro

-¿Quién es usted? – dijo mientras se ponía en guardia

-Alguien con quien no deberías meterte – dijo issei atrás de la pelirroja sorprendiéndola – solo debes saber que no soy enemigo

-Lo volveré a repetir ¿Quién eres? – dijo no dejando que viera el asombro que tenia

-Alguien con quien puedes abrirte si quieres te escuchare con tu problema – lo dijo tranquilamente

-Perdón pero no confió en ti – dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Es entendible – dijo tranquilo – muy bien te diré porque estoy aquí

-¿No era porque no tenía dinero y tenía que trabajar? – pregunto confundida

-Sí, perdí una apuesta con azazel el gobernador de los ángeles caídos y me quito mi dinero

-¿Usted conoce al gobernador de los ángeles caídos? – pregunto impresionada

-Si tenemos una especie de acuerdo – eso lo dijo con clara molestia – pero no estoy unido a su facción

-¿Quién es usted en realidad? – yendo directo al grano

-No es algo de lo que me gustaría hablar – dijo con un pequeño deje de tristeza – de echo quiero hablar de ti

-¿De mí? – pregunto extrañada la demonio

-Sí, es sobre tu matrimonio con el fénix – dijo cambiando el tema – seré sincero no me importan las cosas de demonios

-Entonces porque…

-Sin embargo accedí a trabajar aquí por lo que tengo el deber de ayudar a los estudiantes – eso lo dijo con clara molestia

-Se ve que no le gusta trabajar – sonrió un poco

-Es lo peor que me han obligado a hacer – dijo deprimido – ahora mismo lo único que quiero es estar acostado viendo netflix

-¿Bueno que quería decirme? – dijo cambiando el tema

-Sí, bueno te iba a decir que conozco a alguien que podría unirse a tu nobleza para que puedas jugar contra el fénix – dijo tranquilo

-Enserio ¿Quién? – dijo ilusionada

-Es un chico que conozco desde que nació – dijo misteriosamente

-¿Nada más? – Pregunto – ¿es fuerte al menos?

-Depende de tu definición – dijo tranquilo – mañana te lo presentare, ahora me voy que voy en la tercera temporada de agentes de S.H.I.L.D

Después de hablar con la pelirroja issei se fue directo a su casa y rias hacia el club de ocultismo, issei estaba delante de su casa pero vio que había un paquete en la entrada, mas concreto era una caja muy pequeña estaba atada con un moño de color rojo con una nota adjunta

"un trato es un trato te la devuelvo pero pronto descubriré como abrirla y la obtendré de nuevo"

-Nunca te rindes eh – issei se dio cuenta que había más en la parte de atrás

"Por cierto para compensar un error de los míos te dejo otra sorpresa "

Issei no le dio importancia asique entro a su casa con la caja en la mano, cuando entro vio algo que nunca espero ver en su casa

-Bienvenido de vuelta issei-sama – si esa era Reynare usando un traje de maid hablándole respetuosamente a issei

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo con clara molesta – creí haberte dicho que te fuera

-Aza…azazel-sama dijo que debía enmendar mi error asique me mando aquí – dijo algo asustada por la mirada de issei

Hay se dio cuenta a que se refería azazel en la tarjeta

-Ese cuervo – dijo con odio – te lo diré claro, yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie así que puedes irte

-No puedo – fue su respuesta – azazel-sama dijo que si no me aceptabas seria expulsada de Gregory

-Qué pena – dijo abriendo la puerta – adiós

Reynare se quedó con la boca abierta azazel le conto como era issei y quien era pero no pensó que fuera así de frio

-Yo…yo podría ayudarlo mucho – dijo tratando de convencerlo

-¿Eres tan fuerte como yo?

-No

-¿Eres confiable?

-Bueno…

-No me sirves – señalo la puerta – largo

-Pero le hice la cena ¿la probaría al menos? – dijo resignada

-Está bien ya que olvide pasar por el mercado

Issei fue directo a la mesa y se sentó a esperar la comida, cuando Reynare llego le mostro un plato con sopa y otro con un bistec con papas fritas, issei no vio nada nuevo en eso así que lo probo

Cuando la sopa toco su lengua un sabor increíble lo invadió, luego probó el bistec y las papas y no podía creer lo que probaba

-¿Tu…tú lo preparaste? – pregunto con la mirada sombría

-S…si – dijo asustada

-¡Te puedes quedar! - dijo con una sonrisa – no había comido una comida así en años

Reynare suspiro de alivio secretamente guardo en uno de sus bolsillos un frasco sin etiqueta

Después de eso Reynare preparo el baño para issei este se estaba bañando cuando recordó lo que le prometió a la Gremory, asique le dijo a Reynare que le pasara el teléfono desde el baño

Cuando Reynare entro al baño vio a issei en la bañera relajado, en ese momento pudo ver de cerca el cuerpo de issei estaba bien marcado y se veían bien sus musculo eso le provoco un sonrojo, pero pudo ver también las cicatrices que tenía eran muchas y de variados tamaños

-Aquí esta – dijo llamando su atención

-Gracias – Reynare se fue y el marco un numero

ISSEI POV

Sinceramente no creo que acepte pero bueno ya tengo un plan de contingencia, estaba esperando a que conteste

-¿Hola? – dijo la persona detrás del teléfono

-Hola valí soy issei – dije con alegría

-¿Qué quieres? – Dijo enojado – si es por tu caja yo no sé dónde la tiene azazel

-No ya resolví eso – dije tranquilo – en realidad necesito un favor

-Primero muerto que hacerte un favor – wow sí que esta de mal humor hoy – vamos te daré lo que quieras

-¿Cuál es el favor? – dijo interesado

-Quiero que te unas a un sequito demoniaco – dije tranquilo

-Púdrete

CLIK

Valla me corto, aún debe estar enojado que mal, bueno hora de usar el pan b

-Reynare – grito issei

-Si issei-sama – dijo entrando al baño

-Dijiste que harías lo que yo diga de ahora en adelante por el resto de tu vida ¿no?

-Issei-sama – dijo sonrojada – si eso es lo que quiere tendré que hacerlo

-Se lo que estás pensando y no es eso lo que quiero aunque tal vez te lo pida otro día

Reynare: ¿en…entonces que quiere? – dijo roja como un tomate

-Desde ahora iras a la escuela – dijo secamente

Eso dejo estática a Reynare, intento engañar a issei haciéndose pasar por una estudiante pero no es que le guste o le haga gracia estudiar, pero su palabra no era nada contra issei ya que el prácticamente era su dueño

-D…de acuerdo issei-sama – dijo con clara molestia

-Muy bien ve a dormir mañana hay que levantarse temprano – dijo saliendo del baño sin importarle su desnudes – pero primero a ver agentes de S.H.I.L.D

Issei paso prácticamente toda la noche viendo la serie por suerte acabo la tercera temporada, pero se levantó con humor de perros Reynare no se atrevía a decirle siquiera algo a issei por miedo

Issei y Reynare venían saliendo de la estación en este momento Reynare está usando el uniforme con el que conoció a issei, mientras caminaban issei no veía el camino lo que provoco que chocara con algo

KIAA

Fue el grito que saco a issei de sus pensamientos haciendo que vea hacia abajo vio a una chica vestida de monja con su cara tapada con su velo, el viento paso desvelando a la chica mostrando un rostro angelical con cabello rubio, Reynare se sorprendió issei se inclinó a ayudarla

-Perdón no me fije – dijo tranquilo – déjame ayudarte

-Gracias – dijo con su maleta en mano – me llamo Asia argento

-Issei hyodou

-Me llamo Reynare

-Usted es la ángel caído con quien me encontraría – dijo sorprendida

-Oh no sabía nada de eso Reynare – dijo con la mirada oscura – ¿me quieres explicar?

-Yo…yo – dijo asustada – lo puedo explicar – dijo más tranquila – veras Asia antes era una doncella santa peo fue expulsada y bueno azazel se interesó en su sacret gear

-Entiendo – dijo tranquilo – ¿dónde se quedara si tú no tienes casa?

-Sobre eso – Reynare se arrodilló ante issei – por favor deje que se quede con nosotros

-Estas tomando muchas comodidades en MI CASA Reynare – dijo con cara muy molesta

-Por favor se lo pido no volveré a pedir nada nunca más – la gente veía la interacción entre ellos y eso puso algo nervioso al castaño

-Tch lo haces a propósito – dijo issei – de acuerdo pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así en publico

Después de eso issei le diera a Asia la dirección de su casa y una llave para abrir la puerta y se encaminaron hacia la escuela, cuando llegaron captaron la atención de todos los estudiantes ya que Reynare tenía el uniforme con el que intento engañar a issei, y ya que iban untos parecían un padre y su hija, un padre con un señor muy fruncido

-Muy bien clase le presentare a una nueva estudiante – dijo aburrido – aunque como son chismosos ya saben que venía, entra

-Mucho gusto me llamo Amano Yuma soy transferida aquí por lo que llevo el uniforme de mi antigua escuela – dijo con una sonrisa adorable, terminado en una reverencia – por favor cuiden de mi

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII - fue el grito masivo de los varones del curso de segundo donde issei estaba

-SILENCIO- el grito del castaño fue suficiente para callar a todos – por el grito será un examen sorpresa a los varones

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – también fue el grito masivo de los varones

-Como es costumbre dejare que le pregunte lo que quieran a la nueva hasta que lo diga – al momento todos levantaron la mano – tú el cuatro ojos

-¿Cuáles son tus medidas? – dijo mientras sus anteojos brillaban

-Muy bien olvidemos a él y pasemos a otros, tú la chica de anteojos

-Me llamo aika kiryu Sensei – dijo la chica regañando al profesor, el solo se encogió de hombros - ¿Cuál es tu relación con Sensei? – pregunto buscando la forma de desquitarse un poco con el castaño

-Él es mi tutor legal ya que soy huérfana – dijo con falsa tristeza – pero es una muy buena persona y me alegra que enseñe – termino con una sonrisa

Eso conmovió a todo el curso, nunca en sus más desquiciados sueños pensarían que el profesor que los hacia pasar un calvario tuviera piedad con algún ser vivo, más de uno soltó lagrimas ante esa nueva fe hacia la humanidad

-Muy bien ve a sentarte, ustedes estudien en silencio mientras duermo – subió sus pies al escritorio mientras ponía una revista en su cara y empezaron a sonar los ronquidos

Y así fue como esa fe en la humanidad se fue como vino de la nada, después de que terminaran las clases y bombardearan a Reynare con muchas preguntas sus compañeros de salón, estaban issei y Reynare en la entrada del antiguo edificio de la escuela, y la sede del club de ocultismo

TOC TOC TOC

Toco issei, y esperaron hasta que llego un chico rubio, muy guapo en palabras de Reynare,

-Puedo ayudarlo Sensei – pregunto cortésmente

-Estoy buscando a Gremory tengo lo que pidió – dijo normalmente

-De acuerdo entre – los guio hasta donde estaba su ama, la cual estaba sentada en un sillón tomando te junto con Akeno – bucho issei-Sensei vino a verla

-Hola Gremory – dijo cortésmente – tengo lo que necesitas

-bien ¿dónde está? – pregunto viendo por todos lados ya que solo veía al castaño

-Está aquí – dijo señalando a su lado – eh

Ahí se dio cuenta de que Reynare escapo mientras estaba distraído, la mirada de issei reflejaba furia amplia sus sentidos y detecto que estaba yendo a gran velocidad seguramente volando

-Ya vuelvo – dijo con el ceño fruncido – [Soru]

En un parpadeo issei desapareció dejando sorprendido a todo el grupo de demonios, mientras tanto con Reynare

-Ese maldito me iba a dar a los demonios ya veo por qué azazel no confía en el – dijo mientras volaba hacia donde fuera pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a issei parado en el aire con el ceño fruncido, eso la espanto

-Mira lo que encuentro, ya veo por qué dudaste cuando te pregunte si eras confiable – dijo enojado

-Tu solo quieres darme a los demonios no dejare que me uses como si fuera un simple objeto – dijo creando una lanza de luz

-Creo que malentendiste eso déjame explicarlo – sus palabras quedaron en nada cuando Reynare lanzo la lanza perforando el cuerpo de issei

-Eso me dará tiempo – dijo dándose a vuelta dispuesta a volar lejos, pero se quedó estática al ver a issei de nuevo delante de ella

Issei tenía una mirada neutral como si tener una lanza traspasando su estómago no fuera nada, tomo el extremo de la lanza y de un jalón la retiro

-Si quieres intentar matarme tendrás que mejorar – la mano con la que sostenía la lanza se volvió de color negro apretó la lanza y la destruyo – porque ninguno ha podido todavía

Reynare retrocedía asustada ya no tenía escapatoria issei se acercó a ella a paso lento sobre el cielo, ella serró los ojos en espera del golpe, pero en cabio sintió una mano acariciando su cabeza

-Escucha ahora vives conmigo asique tengo que cuidarte – dijo haciendo que Reynare lo vea a los ojos – además cocinas muy bien

-Pero me quería dar a los demonios – dijo con los ojos llorosos

-Dar y ofrecer son dos cosas distintas – dijo recibiendo "eh" de Reynare – iba a ofrecerle a Gremory que te unas a su sequito ya que necesita ayuda

-Entonces puedo negarme si quiero – dijo esperanzada

-Lamentablemente no puedes – dijo quebrando su esperanza – mira es eso o me quedo en malos términos con Gremory y creo que sabes cómo terminara

-Entiendo – dijo decaída

-Tranquila mientras estés conmigo nadie puede tocarte eso tenlo por seguro – dijo reconfortándola

-Gracias – dijo sinceramente

Después de esa emotiva escena volvieron a alta velocidad a la sala del club donde vieron a los demonios que se asombraron por cómo se fue y llego e menos de un segundo

-Muy bien rias Gremory te la presentare ella es un ángel caído que ahora está bajo mi protección y ella será parte de tu grupo – dijo con una sonrisa

-Me llamo Reynare espero cuide de mi Rias-sama – dijo con terminando con una reverencia

-Muy bien…esto no me lo esperaba – dijo honestamente – no dijiste que era un chico – eso desconcertó a Reynare

-Si bueno el plan A no funciono asique aquí está el plan B – dijo señalando con la mano a Reynare

Eso le saco una gota en la nuca a rias

-Bueno te lo preguntare – dijo acercándose a la chica – Reynare ¿Te gustaría unirte a mi sequito?

-Sí, sería un honor – dijo cortésmente


	3. Capitulo 3

ISSEI POV

En este momento estoy volviendo con Reynare hasta casa espero que esa monja no se haya perdido en el camino sería una molestia ponerme a buscarla después de un pesado día, miro a Reynare y veo la duda en sus ojos, creo que debería sentirme mal por eso

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta? – le pregunte

-Eh – dijo confundida – no, nada solo me preocupa Asia – no puede ser más obvio que no quiere hablar, bueno ahí ella

-Bueno espero que no haya desordenado nada – y que no haya tirado nada importante

Después de tomar el tren llegamos hasta la puerta de mi casa, cuando entramos vimos como toda la casa relucía de limpia, soy una persona higiénica pero no hasta este nivel, esta tan limpio que creo que podría comer del suelo, quizás lo intente

-Bienvenidos issei-san Reynare-san – dijo Asia la cual tenía un delantal encima de su ropa de monja – limpie la casa como agradecimiento y prepare la comida issei-san

-Agradezco que limpiara pero espero que no movieras nada de lugar – dije serio, si hay algo fuera de lugar adiós

-E…en absoluto todo sigue igual issei-san – dijo algo atemorizada

-Entonces vamos a comer – tengo hambre después de un día de trabajo

NORMAL POV

Issei está sentado en la mesa esperando la comida que preparo Asia siendo ayudada por Reynare para servirla, cuando la pusieron issei vio que no era la gran cosa solo lo normal sopa de pollo, tomando la cuchara se dispuso a comer, se quedó con la mirada perdida cuando Provo la comida tena un sabor familiar un sabor muy hogareño, es un tipo de sabor que no había probado en mucho tiempo

-Esto es muy bueno – dijo dándole otro sorbo a la sopa – no había probado este sabor desde hace tanto

-Mmm gracias issei-san – dijo tímida por el cumplido – aunque no es nada nuevo solo es lo que comemos en el convento

-Yo no le veo lo bueno solo es sopa – dijo la caída arruinado el memento

-Bueno ya que encontré a alguien que cocina mejor que tu creo que ya te puedes ir – dijo mirando a Reynare la cual lo miro preocupada

-No debe llegar a esos extremos issei-san esto es lo único que se cocinar – dijo tratando de ayudar a la caída

-De acuerdo cambie de opinión, ahora terminen de comer – ordeno

Después del manjar a palabras de issei todos se fueron a dormir esperando el próximo amanecer, excepto por Reynare que sintió una presencia demoniaca en la casa asiendo que se sobre exaltara, pensando que se trataba de un ataque enemigo cambio su pijama por su "traje" de batalla, primero fue a la habitación de Asia abriendo lentamente la puerta vio como Asia dormía plácidamente, serró tan despacio como abrió

Fue hasta la habitación de issei abriendo la puerta dispuesta a decirle lo que sintió

-Issei-sama hace un momento sentí… - ahí quedaron sus palabras ya que lo que vio la dejo congelada

Issei estaba acostado en su cama, hasta ahí todo normal, el problema era que rias Gremory estaba sobre el desnuda, en la cara de ella se podía notar sorpresa y en la de el molestia

-Yo, yo lo…lo siento – dijo completamente enrojecida serrando fuertemente la puerta

-Esto es malo ¿no? – dijo nerviosa por la mirada que le mandaba su profesor

Creo que es mejor que volvamos unos momentos antes

Issei está en su cuarto con el televisor el cual era un plasma veía una serie de netflix

-House no puedes hacer un encefalograma, ya se dio el diagnostico – dijo el típico medico de color que sigue el protocolo

-Así mírame – dijo el doctor cojo lleno hacia un cuarto de paciente

-Mmm me pregunto si azazel me permitirá cambiar de profesor a doctor - dijo issei al aire mientras apagaba la tele – muy bien a dormir

Issei estaba por cerrar los ojos cuando un círculo mágico de color rojo apareció en su cuarto el cual era bastante grande, del salió rias Gremory con una cara de preocupación

-Ahora que – dijo issei fastidiado tapándose la cara con la almohada – que quieres Gremory

-Sensei por favor hágame el amor – eso dejo confundido a issei

Rias comenzó a desnudarse primero la falda después su camisa siguiendo por su brasear y terminando en sus pantis

-Bien Sensei hagámoslo… - rias se quedó muda por que issei se quedó dormido

-Zzzzzzzzzzz – ronco issei sin importarle que una chica muy hermosa estaba desnuda delante de el

Rias hiso un puchero y se lanzó encima de su profesor despertándolo con una cara de los mil diablos, en ese momento entro Reynare con su traje de batalla gritando viendo la escena que se mostró delante de ella, serró la puerta de inmediato

-Esto es malo ¿no? – dijo por la mirada que la su profesor

-Muy bien si te bajas ahora te vistes y te vas prometo no aplazarte todo el año – dijo enojado

En ese momento apareció otro circulo magino igual del que salió rias, de este salió una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco con un traje de criada

-¿Por qué a mí? – dijo ahora más deprimido que enojado

-Intenta romper su compromiso de esta forma ojou-sama – dijo la maid decepcionada – encima de todo con su profesor, su padre y hermano van a estar muy decepcionados

-Mi cuerpo es solo mío one-sama – dijo firme a pesar de estar desnuda – yo decido a quien dársela

-Es cierto pero hacerlo con alguien de clase baja – dijo sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro

Eso le hiso saltar la vena a issei si algo odiaba más que trabajar es que lo cataloguen como si no fuera nada

-Grayfia – la mención de su nombre con esa voz que no había oído en años helo su sangre y por primera vez empezó a temblar – parece que no has cambiado

Grayfia giro su cabeza casi mecánicamente viendo como detrás de rias está un issei sentado en la cama viéndola a los ojos con sus pupilas muy diminutas

-Iss…issei-sama – dijo asustada –no me refería a que usted fuera de clase baja – se apresuró a decir

-Muy bien ya me arte – se hiso un corte en la mano y la puso en la pared la cual tenía un extraño símbolo

El cuarto brillo un momento luego se pudo ver que el cuarto estaba vacío y rias y Grayfia se habían ido sin rastro alguno

-Al fin paz y tranquilidad – dijo mientras se acostaba a dormir – que el issei del futuro se encargue del resto

Mientras tanto en la escuela aparecieron en un destello una confundida rias y una aterrorizada Grayfia

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto rias luego vio la cara que tenía Grayfia nunca la vio poner una cara tan aterrada - ¿Qué te pasa one-sama?

Las palabras de rias sacaron a Grayfia de sus pensamientos intentando cambiar su expresión sin éxito

-Está aquí – dijo al aire – ¿tú lo conoces rias? – pregunto tomándola de los hombros con algo de fuerza

-¿Qué te pasa one-sama? – pregunto extrañada

-Contesta la pregunta – demando con tono de mando

-De acuerdo – dijo soltándose del agarre – es un nuevo profesor que resulta tener conocimiento de lo sobre natural nada mas

Eso pareció alegrar a Grayfia ya que su expresión poco a poco volvió a la seriedad normal que tenia

-Dejaremos el tema para después – dijo para cambiar el tema – su padre y su hermano me mandaron para que no cometa una estupidez, venga conmigo

-Bien vamos, ¿puede venir Akeno? – pregunto rias al no tener escapatoria

-Claro toda reina debe acompañar a su rey – dijo sabiamente

Después de eso la noche paso tranquilamente, la mañana llegaba excepto en el cuarto de nuestro protagonista que estaba oscuro, estaba durmiendo muy tranquilamente con el torso desnudo babeando la almohada a pesar de ser mas de las 10:00, era ese típico día que no quieres hacer nada

TOC TOC TOC

El sonido de la puerta hiso que issei abriera un ojo rápido viendo que estaba rojo por lo poco que durmió

-Issei-san, tiene que levantarse – llamo la nueva integrante de la casa – Reynare-san ya se fue me dijo que lo despertara

-…- issei no respondía esperando que la chica desistiera y se fuera

-Le dejare el desayuno en la cocina mientras compro los ingredientes para la cena – dijo asía alejándose de la puerta del castaño

Cuando issei escucho eso cerro el ojo rojo que tenía muy abierto esperando conciliar el tan amado sueño, ahora nada lo podía interrumpir

RINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

Issei tomo el despertador con la mano derecha y lo lanzo a la puerta destrozando el despertador y la puerta, con un gruñido se dispuso a cambiarse para ir a trabajar con un humor de perros

Asia escucho el estruendo y corrió a ver y se encontró a un issei con el ceño fruncido en su traje de trabajo caminando hasta la cocina

-Bu…buenos d…días – dijo intimida por la mirada de issei

-Espero que el desayuno este bueno – dijo sin cambiar su cara

Issei llego hasta la cocina encontrándose con el típico desayuno huevos revueltos con tocino y rebanadas de pan y también una jarra de café preparado y caliente, poco a poco comenzó a cambiar su cara enojada por una calmada, sentándose en la mesa se dispuso a comer el desayuno

El sabor no era nada nuevo pero el ambiente era muy familiar se le hacía raro ese tipo de situaciones pero no le disgustaba es más lo apreciaba… sacudió esos pensamientos, terminado el desayuno se fue hasta la escuela

Llego a las 10:40 a la escuela caminando por los pasillos de la escuela vio su horario hoy le tocaba en clase de segundo donde estaba Reynare

ISSEI POV

Estos días no pueden ser peores primero cancelan una de mis series favoritas y luego Gremory viene diciendo que le haga el amor, mentiría si dijera que no estuve tentado por un momento pero cuando hago algo lo tomo enserio aun si es un coñaso y acostarse con una estudiante no debe hacer un profesor

-Buenos días clase, no estoy de buen humor hoy así que solo dejare preguntas avanzadas – dije para empezar a copiar, pero siento como me miran pero esta vez como culpándome

Me di la vuelta y efectivamente es una mirada culparía ahora que rumor abra escuchado

-¿Que me ven? – pregunte pero la mayoría aparto la mirada – el que me lo diga no tendrá que hacer nada hoy – toda la clase levanto la mano menos Reynare la cual se ve tiene miedo, creo que ya se lo que es

-Cuatro ojos versión femenina – dije señalado a la chica

-Soy aika kiryu – dijo enojada solo me encogí de hombros – nos dijeron que usted se acostó con rias Gremory – dijo con un tono malicioso

Eso me abrió los ojos los cuales enseguida se posaron en la ángel caído que empezó a temblar esto no quedara impune

-Tu y yo tendremos una pequeña charla – dije pulverizando la tiza que aún tenía en mi mano

NORMAL POV

La clase transcurrió normalmente excepto por el hecho de que issei le dio el cuádruple de tarea a Reynare y aika no hiso nada y se la pasó toda la clase con una sonrisa como la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

Cuando la clase termino issei espero a Reynare para que los dos fueran al club de ocultismo, Reynare iba muy nerviosa porque issei no había tocado el tema del rumor

-Muy bien hasta aquí – dijo issei cerca del club el cual veían cerca – es hora de tu castigo

-Eh, que no me lo dio con la tarea – dijo confundida

-Como si tu fueras a hacer la tarea – dijo algo burlón – ahora comienza tu castigo, levántate la camisa – dijo serio

Reynare se enrojeció pero no dijo nada ya que sabía que no podía escapar de él, lentamente se empezó a desabotonar la camisa cuando termino mostro sus enormes pechos con brasier negro de cortes, issei llevo su dedo meñique a su boca muriéndolo con fuerza haciendo que sangre, puso el dedo sobre el estómago comenzó a dibujar un extraño símbolo

-Listo, puedes vestirte – dijo a Reynare quien tuvo los ojos cerrados todo este tiempo

-¿Eso es todo? – Pregunto viendo el sello – por un momento pensé que se aprovecharía de mi

-Y ganas no me faltan – dijo con una gran sonrisa – pero ahora viene lo divertido

Al momento de decir eso issei chasqueo los dedos haciendo que Reynare se estrechara con en el suelo, formando un pequeño cráter

-¿Qu…que e…es esto? – pregunto con dificultad sentía como la tierra la atraía

-Es un simple sello de gravedad – dijo con una sonrisa viéndola desde arriba – puedo controlar la gravedad sobre ti te puedo hacer tan liviana como una pluma, y tan pesada como un meteorito

-E…esto es e…exagerar – dijo con dificultad – puedo acostumbrarme a e…esto

-Hazlo la gravedad solo es 10% lo máximo que puse – dijo espantando a Reynare – si chasqueo los dedos tu cuerpo se destruirá

Sin más que decir issei empezó a caminar hasta el club de ocultismo para hablar con rias Gremory, mientras Reynare se empezó a arrastrar para hasta el club, dentro del club están los integrantes

Koneko Toujo

Kiba Yuto

Akeno Himejima

Rias Gremory

Issei entro sin tocar primero, pero no solo estaban los integrantes del club también estaba la maid de ayer Grayfia

-Issei-sama – dijo exaltada – ¿Qué lo trae aquí?

-Vine a ver qué fue lo de anoche – dijo con cara seria – y si es posible no se vuelva repetir, aunque no lo crean me tomo enserio lo de ser maestro

-Yo le puedo responder vera…

Las palabras de Grayfia quedaron ahí ya que un círculo mágico de color naranja apareció en la sala, saliendo del un chico rubio vestido de con un ostentoso traje color vino con el pecho un poco abierto

-Mi querida rias, es un gusto volverte a ver – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante – aunque es un asco que sea en el mundo humano

-Raiser – dijo con odio la Gremory – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte por supuesto – dijo sin quitar su asquerosa sonrisa – los del alto consejo están preocupados porque puedes correr riesgo en el mundo humano

-Sentémonos mejor – dijo Grayfia para apaciguar el ambiente

Rias y Raiser se sentaron en un sillón juntos, para desagrado de rias, mientras Grayfia se quedó parada a un costado, los demás estaban atrás de los dos demonios jóvenes, mientas issei se quedó en la puerta para ver si se podía ir rápido

En eso apareció Akeno con unas tazas de té con galletas, el rubio tomo el té y le dio un sorbo

-Él te de la reina Gremory siempre es muy bueno – elogio

-Gracias – dijo con clara molestia

Mientras tomaba él te Raiser empezó a acariciar los muslos de rias haciéndola enojar separándose de el

-Ya te lo dije Raiser no me casare contigo – dijo enojada

-Por favor rias – dijo parándose también – yo también cargo con el apellido fénix es difícil pero debes afrontar la decisión de nuestros padres

-Me prometieron que sería libre hasta la universidad – dijo enojada – a mis padres lo único que quieren es que tenga un hijo

Grayfia estaba por decir algo para defender a sus amos pero vio como issei tenía el ceño fruncido como diciéndole " _cállate"_

-Tus padres tienen miedo de que lleves al clan Gremory a la extinción – dijo con su tono arrogante – por eso me eligieron como tu prometido

-No llevare a mi clan a la extinción, me casare – dijo seria

-Excelente, vamos de inmediato a…

-Pero no será contigo Raiser – dijo igual de seria

En eso Raiser elevo su aura desplegando sus alas de fuegos

-Mira rias te llevare al inframundo así tenga que incinerar a todo tu sequito – dijo enojado

Esa afirmación hiso que rias elevara su aura a la altura de Raiser, parecía que iban a lanzarse a pelear en cualquier momento

-Alto – dijo la que es la mediadora – cálmense los dos

-Si la reina más fuerte lo – dijo Raiser recuperando su tono arrogante

-De acuerdo one-sama – dijo rias también bajando su aura

-Si usted se niega al matrimonio puede arreglar esto con un ratígame – eso sorprendió al sequito de rias

-Asique esta es la forma que quieren hacer justa las cosas – dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Entonces ¿se niega? – pregunto Grayfia

-Claro que no, esta es la oportunidad de salir de este problema – dijo afilando la mirada hacia Raiser

-Entonces yo Grayfia lucífugos declaro que el ratígame se llevara a cabo – dijo retirándose en un círculo mágico

-Una pregunta rias – dijo Raiser - ¿esa es toda tu nobleza?

-No aún falta uno de mis peones – dijo seria – ahora que caigo ¿Dónde está Sensei?

Issei solo miro la puerta y luego hablo

-Ahí está – dijo señalando la puerta

PUMM

La puerta se abrió con una patada mostrando a una agotada Reynare que tenía el cabello alborotado y sudaba mares marcando sus pechos por encima de la camisa de la escuela

-Lo…lo odio – ahí callo inconsciente, después de darle una mirada enojada a issei

Los chicos de inmediato fueron a ver a la chica la cual solo mostraba cansancio y sobre esfuerzo, luego pasaron a ver a issei quien solo dijo

-Era un castigo – dijo sin prestarle atención – por cierto rias toma

Issei le lanzo una bolsa blanca a rias, atrapándola rias saco lo que había en la bolsa sonrojándose, dentro de la bolsa estaba la ropa interior que dejo en la casa de issei

-Olvide esperar que recogieras tu ropa en mi habitación espero que no vuelva a suceder – dijo serio – solo vine a que me des respuestas, pero después de esa infantil pelea ya las tengo, adiós

Issei estaba por ir a tomar a Reynare para irse a su casa, seguro Asia había cocinado algo rico, no podía esperar

-¿Quién te crees que eres? – dijo Raiser poniéndose en medio del camino de issei – no puedo tolerar que un sucio humano me interrumpa

-A un lado princesa – dijo issei apartando a Raiser con su mano

Raiser se enojó entonces toma a issei del brazo, girándolo para que lo vea a los ojos

-Para que sepas a mí me gustan las mujeres – dijo haciendo enojar más a Raiser

-Mira asqueroso humano nadie…- ahí quedaron sus palabras por que issei le dio una cachetada haciendo que traspase la pared del club y varios árboles por el camino

Los que estaban presentes y consientes se sorprendieron por la fuerza con la que issei golpeo a Raiser

-Muy bien me voy – dijo issei tomando con un brazo a Reynare

-Espera maldito – dijo Raiser entrando por el mismo hueco por el que salió – ¿Cómo te atreves? – dijo Raiser iracundo

-Mira princesa en mi casa me espera una deliciosa comida cacera, no quiero matarte ahora – dijo desinteresado – ahora me voy

-Maldito cobarde – dijo haciendo que issei se detenga – si eso eres ya que no puedes matar a un inmortal

Issei estaba de espaldas a Raiser se dio la vuelta hacia Raiser mostrando que su ojos prácticamente estaban blancos excepto por un diminuto punto en cada ojo

-La próxima vez que te golpe no te levantaras – dijo frio – pero no lo are ahora

Después de eso issei solo desapareció


	4. Capitulo 4

Issei apareció en la entrada de su casa después de desaparecer del club del ocultismo con Reynare al momento de entra fueron recibidos por Asia

-Bienvenido issei-san Reynare-san – dijo con una sonrisa pero esa sonrisa se fue cuando vio el estado de Reynare – ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto exaltada

-Solo está cansada la llevare a su cama – dijo serio

-De acuerdo, la comida estará lista – dijo con una sonrisa

Issei fue hasta la habitación donde se quedaba Reynare, entrando depósito a Reynare en su cama luego se fue hasta la cocina donde estaba Asia sentada con dos platos de curry uno para ella y otro para issei, issei se sentó en la mesa y se dispuso a comer en silencio o eso pensó…

-¿Le pasa algo issei-san? – pregunto con genuina preocupación

-¿A qué te refieres? – Dijo confundido – estoy perfecto – dijo con una sonrisa

-Es que lo veo más serio de lo normal – dijo preocupada

-No te preocupes, solo disfrutemos la compañía del otro – dijo haciéndola sonrojar fuertemente

Después de la estupenda comida issei ayudo a Asia a lavar los platos en ese momento empezó a pensar, su vida siempre fue muy simple no había un reto que no pudiese cumplir podía conseguir todos los tesoros del mundo, tener un conocimiento enorme que nadie más conocería, pero siempre se sintió vacío como si algo le faltara siempre pensó en eso ¿Qué le faltaba?, pero soportar a Reynare y ver la sonrisa amable de Asia le era raro…

¿Por qué una simple comida con Asia le ponía de tan buen humor? ¿Por qué soportaba las estupideces de Reynare? En cualquier caso la hubiera matado, porque la soportaba…

-Issei-san lo está haciendo de nuevo – dijo Asia mirando la seria mirada de issei

-Perdón no es nada – dijo serio dejando el ultimo plato limpio

Issei fue directo hasta su cuarto entrando cerró la puerta y se tumbó en su cama, abecés es mejor discutir tus problemas con la almohada pero de nuevo seria interrumpido por un círculo mágico de color rojo

-¿Qué mierda le hice al mundo para merecer esto? – dijo con la cara en la almohada

-¿Desea que le responda? – Dijo la maid seria – es un gusto volver a verlo issei-sama

-¿Qué quieres Grayfia no tienes que ir a vigilar al mocoso de Sirzechs? – dijo serio

-Sirzechs-sama estará bien por unos momentos – dijo con su clásica seria expresión

-Ni tú te crees eso – dijo algo divertido - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Qué es lo que hace aquí issei-sama? – Dijo tranquila – no creo que sea coincidencia que en la escuela donde estudian las futuras líderes de los clanes Gremory y sitri usted ingrese a dar clases ¿Qué planea?

-Créelo es coincidencia – dijo serio – perdí una puesta con azazel el resto se explica solo

-Entiendo – dijo haciendo una reverencia – y esas chicas que viven con usted, no sabía que le gustaba ese tipo

-Te arrancare la lengua si vuelves a decir algo así – dijo asustando a Grayfia

-Lo siento mucho – dijo aun asustada

-De echo creo que poder sacar provecho de tu visita – dijo confundiendo a Grayfia – veras como tú sabes yo siempre consigo lo que quiero de una forma u otra pero desde que estoy con estos mocosos no solo las de mi casa sino también en la escuela me siento… tranquilo, y eso me molesta ¿qué es lo que siento?

-Si me permite opinar eso se le llama hogar – dijo haciendo que issei abra los ojos – una casa donde personas queridas te esperan, un trabajo donde te aprecia… o eso piensas – dijo eso último en susurro

-Estas diciendo que estoy disfrutando esta vida – dijo serio

-Eso pregúnteselo usted – dijo acercándose a el - ¿le gusta cómo está viviendo ahora?

-No…no lose – dijo confundido – de todas formas gracias ahora vete

-Ahí está el issei-sama odiable – dijo con una diminuta sonrisa

Grayfia se fue en el mismo círculo del que salió dejando a issei pensativo mañana comprobara lo que dijo Grayfia, la noche paso con calma para agrado de issei quien se despertó por culpa de su despertador, pero esta vez no con el ceño fruncido sino con una cara pensativa

Abajo Asia y Reynare quien ya se recuperó después de una larga noche de descanso, le conto a Asia lo que issei hiso pero la rubia entendió porque lo hiso, después de sonrojarse, empezó a preparar el desayuno para los tres con algo de ayuda de Reynare

-Buenos días – dijo issei entrando al comedor

-Buenos días issei-san – dijo la monja - ¿quiere café?

-Si gracias – dijo para luego tomar el café que le sirvió Asia – veo que ya estas mejor Reynare – dijo con burla

La pelinegra solo le saco la lengua y se dispuso a comer el desayuno junto a Asia y issei

-Por cierto si vuelves a abrir la bocata te echo – dijo mordiendo una tostada

-Sí, si no lo volveré a hacer – dijo sin ningún arrepentimiento – por cierto podrías quitarme esto

Reyare se levantó la camisa de la escuela mostrando su vientre sonrojando a Asia por su indecencia donde tenía el sello que issei hiso con su sangre

-Eso no se quita – dijo tomando un sorbo de su taza – tu desayuno esta bueno Asía

-Gracias – dijo ignorando la cara de incredulidad que tenía Reynare

-ESPERA ¿COMO QUE NO SE QUITA? – Grito - ¿QUE HARE SI TENGO YA SABES QUE?

-No me importa – dijo terminando su desayuno – ahora vuelve a vestirte y vamos

Después de esa pequeña discusión los dos se despidiera de Asia y tomaron el tren para ir a la escuela hoy no le tocaba a issei llegar muy temprano cuando llegaron se ganaron las miradas de todos lo que estaban ahí haciendo que issei frunciera el ceño y haciendo que Reynare tiemble porque sabe que issei puede hacer que su cuerpo (literalmente) se parta a la mitad

Issei ingreso a la clase con la cual tendría su primera jornada de trabajo enzima le tocaba enseñar historia, lo que asusto a Reynare ya que era su curso

-Buenos días clase – dijo sentándose en su mesa – hoy toca historia

-Buenos días Sensei – dijeron al unísono los alumnos

-Recientemente eh tenido una revelación – dijo mirando a los alumnos – no eh sido un maestro muy paciente

-¿En serio? – preguntaron todos pero se asustaron por la rápida mirada de su profesor

-Por eso eh decido hacer esto un poco más divertido - dijo confundiendo a los chicos

-Como lo ara Sensei – dijo Murayama

-Veras en la historia no solo hubo personas importantes sino seres importantes – dijo confundiéndolos más – su trabajo para todo el día es encontrar algún ser que les inspire y hacer una presentación

-Espere Sensei – dijo aika – como que todo el día

-Ah, si sus demás profesores no vendrán tendrán conmigo TODO el día – dijo espantando a los alumnos – pero sé que no los motivare con amenazas… en mis tiempos era más sencillo – susurro eso ultimo

-¿A qué se refiere? – pregunto Reynare

-La presentación que más me guste no solo aprobara mi clase este trimestre también ganara esto – dijo sacando una barra de oro, asombrando a los alumnos

Los murmullos comenzaron desde "como consiguió un lingote de oro" hasta "será de verdad" para confirmarlo issei tomo el lingote y lo dejo caer en el suelo haciendo que es suelo se cuarte un poco

-Estos son 5 quilates tómenlo como un premio – dijo sonriendo – que comience el juego

Después de eso issei guardo el lingote y se fue hasta la los terceros oyendo atrás de si los planes que formaban cada estudiante, cuando llego hasta la clase golpeo esperando la aprobación del profesor de turno recibiendo un "pase "entro

-Disculpe la intromisión pero busco a rias Gremory – la nombrada abrió los ojos sorprendida – ve afuera

Después de eso issei converso un poco con el profesor para que dejara salir a rias, ya afuera de la aula issei guio a rias hasta las escaleras para más privacidad

-¿Qué es lo que necesita Sensei? – pregunto lleno directo al grano

-Así que Gremory vs fénix – dijo haciendo que la pelirroja entienda

-Si será una pelea difícil para mí nobleza – dijo pensativa – mas ya que no cuento con ningún alfil, y Raiser cuenta con su nobleza completa

-Tu equipo tiene poder, pero le falta el apoyo para poder usar ese poder – dijo sentándose en un escalón – de manera simple sin apoyo perderás

-Cuanta confianza tienes en tus alumnos – hablo sarcásticamente

-Te dije que me tomo enserio las cosas con las que me comprometo – dijo issei serio – si no encuentras apoyo, tus padres te sacaran de la escuela junto a tu nobleza cuando pierdas el ratígame

-Sí, sobre eso no conocerás a alguien que pueda curar o tenga un sacret gear de ese estilo – pregunto esperanzada

A issei al momento le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Asia, estuvo a punto de decir que si pero se puso a analizar la situación, si le decía que si y le presentaba a Asia seguramente ella si quería convertirse en demonio lo que haría que vaya a la escuela, quitándole tiempo para hacer sus desayunos y la cena, analizando la situación dio su respuesta

-No… no conozco a nadie así – mintió como un campeón – pero puedo hacer algo para ayudar a tu equipo

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto curiosa

-Los puedo entrenar hasta que sea el día del ratígame – dijo serio

-Sé que eres fuerte, pero ¿cómo lo arias? – dijo aun dudosa

-Para resumir soy más poderoso que un maou – dijo impresionando a la pelirroja – yo te doy la opción tú eliges

Issei se paró sin que la heredera Gremory se diera cuenta ya que la propuesta de issei no era mala un apoyo es un apoyo

-Discútelo con tu grupo debe ser unánime la respuesta – dijo yéndose dejando pensativa a rias

Issei fue hacia el cuso donde dejo el proyecto, de echo ese ejercicio tenia trampa para ganar, no sabe si alguno lo habrá descubierto, cuando llego al curso entro viendo como todos estaban muy metidos en esto, todos estaban trabajando solos excepto por un grupo de chicas

FLASH BACK

REYNARE POV

Ahh… suspire esto solo trae dolor de cabeza, issei-sama está enojado conmigo no lo culpo pero al menos pudo darme un castigo más normal aun me duele la espalda por culpa de ese sello, pero bueno puedo relajarme ganado el dinero de issei-sama

-KIAAA– di el grito porque mi compañera me tomo los pechos por atrás

-Mmm tan grande como siempre – dijo aika kiryu manoseando mis pechos

-Suéltame – dije dándole un codazo haciendo que me suelte – porque tengo que sentarme atrás de la pervertida del curso

-¿Qué mal y yo que pensé que éramos amigos? – dijo con falsa tristeza

-Eso no pasara, ni en un millón de años – dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Bueno dime ¿qué haremos? – pregunto tranquila

-¿Con que cosa? – pregunto confundida

-Primero no haremos equipo, segundo no pienso compartir el premio – dijo seria

Que le pasa a esta chica, como si fuera a hacer grupo con alguien así, además con ese dinero pueda conversarlo de que me quite este tonto sello, pero para eso debo ganar

-Parece que no entiendes el punto de esto – dijo tranquila

-¿A qué te refieres? – hasta donde se tengo más chances ya que vi a muchos seres fantásticos

-Bueno ya que no quieres hacer equipo no te lo diré – me dijo mientras me sacaba la lengua, empiezo a odiarla

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

ISSEI POV

Aleje el pensamiento de pequeña impresión, me las ingenie para poder estar libre todo el dia en mi jornada de trabajo, bueno ya que no puedo salirme de esto por la apuesta con azazel tendré que adaptarme, aunque debería tomármelo enserio, seguí caminando por lo pasillo esperando no encontrarme con el consejo estudiantil, aquí sí que son estrictos hasta con los profesores

-…- escuche pequeños murmullos en las escaleras

Mientras más me acercaba más fuerte se oían, podría pasar de largo y ya pero ya que estoy aquí que importa

-Hola – salude a la persona que estaba en las escaleras, parece que se sobresaltó con mi saludo

-¡Sensei! – Dijo algo asustado - ¿Qué hace aquí? – parece que se recompuso rápido

La persona que tenía delante era un chico, rubio con cara de matón, un poco, además de llevar el uniforme reglamentario de la escuela no recuerdo su nombre

-Nada paseo mientras mis estudiantes hacen un trabajo que deje – dijo despreocupado – por cierto ¿Quién eres?

Eso le saco un gota al chico, no me culpen no me interesa tanto

-Soy Saji Genjiro Saji – dijo haciendo una reverencia – estoy en consejo estudiantil, tengo permiso para esta aquí afuera

-Aunque eso no me importa – dije desinteresado - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo pensando – dijo mirando a otro lado – han pasado algunas cosas

-Oye si esa es una señal de depresión me voy a ir – dije aburrido

-Eh no, no es eso – dijo sonriendo – solo que las cosas han cambiado, y es difícil adaptarse a las cosas

-Si quieres puedes decirme, aunque no te garantico que escuche – dijo sonriendo, eso parece que lo animo un poco

-Es difícil de explicar – dijo algo preocupado – digamos que me uní a un grupo y no sé cómo adaptarme

-Aha – dijo issei asintiendo con la cabeza

-Además la persona que me gusta esta en ese grupo – dijo con animo en los ojos – pero vivimos en mundo diferente

-Aha – volvió a decir

-Ahora soy diferente y no puedo dejar de pensar que algo de mi murió – dijo algo deprimido – ¿Qué cree Sensei? ¿Sensei?

NORMAL POV

-Ah perdón que dijiste – pregunto normalmente – una mosca paso por tu cara y me distraje

Eso hiso que una vena saltara en la cara de Saji con ira, el abriéndose ante un profesor y el distrayéndose con una mosca, aunque él le advirtió que quizás no lo escuche

-bueno entiendo lo que dices – dijo normalmente – pasar de humano a demonio es duro

-Si es cierto – dijo sin percatarse de lo que dijo – eh – ahora se dio cuenta

Al momento se puso en guardia sin apartar la mirada de issei el cual se puso a ver la misma mosca que vio antes

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – dijo sin bajar la guardia

-Eh no lo sabes – dijo confundido – no te lo dijo rias

-Que tiene que ver rias-sama – dijo apareciendo su sacret gear

-Vaya parece que le gusta guardar secretos – dijo con media sonrisa – luego le reclamare

-Conteste lo que pregunte – demando

-Mira entiendo que piensas que soy un enemigo, pero tranquilo solo estoy trabajando en la escuela – dijo tranquilo

-Y ¿espera que le crea? – dijo desconfiado

-Si quisiera matate ya lo habría hecho hace mucho – dijo tranquilo – interesante sacret gear, absorbe line una de las partes de Vitra

-Sabe de mi sacret gear – dijo sorprendido

-Si conocí a ese dragón hace tiempo era muy molesto – dijo aburrido

Eso abrió mucho los ojos de Saji el conoció al dragón dentro de su sacret gear antes de ser sellado, entonces él debe ser muy viejo

-Me gustaría escuchar la historia – dijo muy emocionado – por favor

-ok ok tranquilo tal vez después – dijo calmando al chico

 **Muy bien chicos hasta aquí les dejo este capítulo espero que les esté gustando la historia porque me encanta escribirla, dejen sus comentarios además que me digan con que chica quieren que se quede issei**

 **Díganme por mp o coméntenlo**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, no vemos**


	5. Capitulo 5

Después de esa conversación con saji, issei siguió caminando por la escuela pensando en el pasado dijo que conoció a Vitra, eso solo lo llevo a vagar por sus recuerdos todo lo que vio, las personas que conoció…a las que mato él es consiente que nunca podrá morir, el día que se lo dijeron fue el peor de su vida y también el del mundo por haber dejado a tal monstruo para siempre en ese lugar

-Siempre fuiste un cabron…elohime – dijo issei al aire – aun después de muerto me jodes

Terminando su charla con nadie en específico se fue directo a su aula donde deberían estar los chicos además ya casi era hora del almuerzo y tiene una cita con un delicioso ventó cortesía de Asia

En el aula los alumnos seguían metidos en el trabajo pero solos excepto por un grupo de chicas que discutía parecía que estaban jugando envés de trabajar, issei entro en el aula llamando la atención de los estudiantes quienes se pusieron nerviosos pensando que ahora tomaría el trabajo

-No se preocupen solo vengo por mi almuerzo – dijo yendo directo hasta su escritorio – pero eso si después del almuerzo tomare el trabajo

-EHHHHHHH – grito la clase entera

-¿NO DIJO QUE TENIAMOS TODO EL DIA? – pregunto Murayama

-Si sobre eso tengo ganas de volver temprano a casa – después de eso se fue del aula dejando a unos nerviosos estudiantes y una furiosa Reynare

-Esta vez sí se pasó – dijo Reynare a las chicas

-Bueno tendremos que improvisar – dijo katase – ¿de qué hablaremos?

-Ya se hablemos de…

Mientras tanto issei se encuentra en la sala de profesores con una caja de ventó delante de él, quitando la tapa vi el clásico alimento japonés con arroz, camarones y uno que otro alimento aparte, tomando los palillos se dispuso a degustarlo

-Mmm como cosas parecidas todos los días pero esto sabe mejor – dijo mientras comía el arroz con camarones – tal vez Deva darle un regalo a Asia por tan buen servicio que hace

Mientras comía el almuerzo antes de tiempo no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar en que hacia Asia para que la comida se sienta tan bien

ASIA POV

Bueno ya termine de limpiar la casa así que será mejor que me ponga a hacer la comida, me pregunto cómo le ira a issei-san y Reynare-san en la escuela, estar aquí es divertido pero me gustaría saber cómo es una escuela tal vez ahí pueda encontrar más amigos

Primero tengo que comprar los ingredientes para la cena hoy creo que hare cury ya que aprendía a hacerlo ayer, issei-san da algo de miedo pero es una buena persona sino no me habría dado asilo

NORMAL POV

Asia salió de la casa de issei y se encamino hacia el supermercado para comprar los ingredientes cuando iba a medio camino no se dio cuenta como algunos ojos la seguían con muy malas intenciones, cuando llego al súper y entro los ojos se quedaron afuera mientras ella era ajena a las intenciones de esos ojos

Cuando salió se encamino hacia la casa no había mucha gente ese día ya que los chicos no salían de los colegios y los adultos de sus trabajos, pero sin importarle empezó a tararear una canción mientras caminaba

Pero sus tarareos se terminaron cuando una mano tapo su boca sorprendiéndola pero no pidiendo gritar, dos hombres más del que la sostenía salieron de las sombras la alzaron y se empezaron a llevar mientras ella se resistía inútilmente contra sus captores, estos cansándose de sus intentos le destaparon la boca pero no tuvo tiempo de gritar cuando pusieron un trapo en su cara entonces empezó a ver todo borroso solo pudo decir una palabra antes de desmayarse

-Issei-san…

Mientras tanto en la escuela issei terminaba de guardar la caja donde estaba su almuerzo y se encamino hacia su curso para tomar el trabajo, a ver si alguno descubrió el propósito del trabajo

-Muy bien se acabó el tiempo empezamos – dijo cundo llego a su aula – quien será el primero

-YO – dijeron vario chicos

Durante toda una hora issei hoyo cada uno de los reportes de cada estudiante, devia admitir que tenían buenos puntos sobre criaturas fantástica, desde pie grande hasta el monstruo del lago Ness, aunque lamentablemente nadie había encontrado el truco, solo quedan cuatro

-Bien ahora el que sigue que me quiero ir rápido a casa – dijo cansado

De inmediato pasar las cuatro chicas retrates las cuales parece habían hecho un grupo, issei vio eso con una diminuta sonrisa

-Muy bien que es lo que dirán – dijo divertido

-Nuestro reporte es sobre las criaturas llamadas Dragones – empezó aika

-Los dragones son seres majestuosos que están presentes en muchas culturas, también son venerados como deidades por alguno, aunque en la actualidad no se conoce si de verdad existieron o como se originaron esas historias, los dragones son y siempre han sido símbolos de respeto – continuo diciendo Reynare

-Pero también son símbolos de terror ya que en otras culturas son conocidos como los portadores de la destrucción, así como también se dice que en la mitología nórdica son seres codiciosos – término diciendo Murayama y katase

-Ese en nuestro reporte – término diciendo aika

-Muy bien siéntense – dijo issei – ya se quien gano… felicidades yo

Eso dejo desconcertado a los estudiantes pero no esperaron para gritar…

-EHHHHHHHHHHH – dijeron los estudiantes

-Si ya que tuve esta gran idea merezco un premio – dijo sacando el lingote – pero como soy bueno se los doy

Issei dejo el lingote en la mesa de su escritorio, luego procedió a retirarse con su bolso hasta la casa, la primera en reaccionar fue aika la cual se acercó cautelosa hasta el escritorio, cuando llego tomo el lingote y vio que era más liviano de lo que pensaba, en una orilla ve como había un papel

Retirando el papel por completo ve que el lingote era puro chocolate, habían sido engañados

-No creyeron enserio que les daría oro como recompensa ¿verdad? – Les dijo issei desde la puerta viendo como muchos se desanimaron – bueno para que no se sientan mal hay más chocolate en mi gaveta, adiós

Los chicos se animaron un poco, además que debían admitir que fue divertido hacer ese trabajo, así que se reunieron todos para comer los chocolates que les dejo su profesor

Mientras tentó issei no se sentía con ganas de esperar el tren así que empezó a saltar por el aire con directico no a su casa por suerte nadie lo miraba, cuando llego a su casa quito la llave y entro

-Ya llegue – dijo esperando el recibimiento de Asia el cual no llego - ¿Asia?

Empezó a recorrer la casa buscando a la chica pero no la encontró empezando a preocuparse, primero pensó que fue a comprar los ingredientes para hacer la cena pero ya era demasiado tarde para las horas con la cual Asia hacia la comida

A cada segundo que pasaba el castaño se empezó a preocupar más y más sin saber cómo parar este sentimiento, entonces cayo en que si no encontraba a Asia, no se tranquilizaría, salió corriendo de la casa directo al súper en el cual Asia siempre compraba la comida, pregunto por todos lados solo el cajero la reconoció y dijo que se fue hace tiempo, eso solo preocupo más al castaño

Corriendo por afuera del establecimiento siguió buscando hasta llegar a un callejo donde estaba reunida la gente y una ambulancia, temiendo lo peor se acercó con el corazón a mil, viendo la horrible escena más de cinco cuerpo todos perforados en el pecho y uno en una camilla hablando desesperadamente, estuvo por irse pero lo siguiente lo dejo paralizado

-ESA CHICA, ESA CHICA LO HISO – grito desesperado el hombre – ES UNA BRUJA

Primero Asia desaparece ahora este ataque luego eso de bruja no puede ser una coincidencia, abriéndose paso entre la multitud cruzo la santa policial un policía intento acercarse para detenerlo pero antes de siquiera tocarlo se desmalló, una onda invisible se extendió por toda la calle desmayando a todos menos la sujeto de la camilla

-Oye – llamo issei al hombre que se sintió intimidado por la mirada de issei – dime lo que paso – demando

-Fue esa bruja intentamos "jugar" con ella pero unas personas con alas nos masacro, yo tuve suerte y escape – dijo aterrado

-No, no tuviste suerte porque ahora estas con migo – issei tomo la cabeza del sujeto que estaba paralizado y sin esfuerzo destrozo su cabeza

ISSEI POV

MALDITA SEA, MALDITA SEA, porque lo mate tan rápido debe sacar más información, pero sus palabras en verdad me enojaron ¿Qué mierda me está pasando?, como sea necesito encontrar a Asia ella tiene un buen sacret gear obviamente para eso la quieren, el sujeto dijo personas con alas debió ser más especifico

-¿Cómo hago para encontrarla? ella no emite señal de energía por ser humana – esto es malo

Parece que necesito cubrir más terreno, necesito a los demonios

NORMAL POV

Al momento de pensar eso issei desapareció, reapareciendo en la sala del club del ocultismo donde se encontraban todos reunidos, los cuales se sorprendieron de que apareciera de forma tan peculiar

-Sensei – dijo rias controlando su asombro - ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Necesito su ayuda – dijo serio – pero sé que no lo harán gratis solo te diré que no tengo tiempo el precio que me fijes te lo daré ¿Qué dices?

-Espere Sensei ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – dijo algo alterada

-La persona a la que estoy cuidando junto con Reynare está desaparecida – dijo issei – ella tiene un sacret gear raro así que una de las facciones la secuestro para extraerlo pero no puedo sentir su presencia ya que es humana quero que la busquen

Eso sorprendió a Reynare quien ya se daba una idea de quien pudo secuestrar a Asia, por lo que fue la primera en hablar

-Issei-sama, en esta ciudad aparte de mi ay más caídos que según azazel son pacíficos – dijo Reynare seria – pero aparte de esos no se dé nadie más de otras facción

-Muy bien, iré a buscarlos – dijo acercándose a la puerta – si la encuentran vengan conmigo si quieren la recompensa

Al momento de decir eso salió por la puerta, mientras en el club se quedaron pensando, Reynare salió ella si la buscaría, además ya sabía que pediría

Issei mientras tanto corría por el cielo buscando residuos de energía sacra o alguna pluma de caído que indicara que se fueron volado, mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar pensar que pasaría si es que ya habían extraído su sacret gear, maldita sea como una chica puede convertirse en alguien tan especial para el en tan poco tiempo

-Soy estúpido – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

En ese momento sintió una débil señal de energía sacra además de la de un sacret gear, con impulso empezó a correr no paso ni 5 segundos cuando llego a su destino una iglesia abandonada era obvio que era hogar de caídos antes de dar un paso vio a un chico rubio llegar detrás de el

-Parece que no fui el único que sintió la energía – dijo issei al chico

-Si – respondió la figura revelando a Kiba – bucho ya viene en camino

Sin más palabras los dos se adentraron en la iglesia pero en el momento de pisar la iglesia la energía que sintió se esfumo, eso espanto a issei quien empezó a avanzar despreocupado por la iglesia

BANG

El sonido de un disparo se achucho en el lugar, la bala iba dirigida a issei quien ladeo la cabeza esquivando la bala, el atacante enojado empezó a lanzar una ráfaga de balas todas esquivadas por issei, ya cansado del juego el atacante salto con una espada contra el intruso la cual fue detenida por Kiba

Issei no dijo nada y siguió su camino, llegando hasta el altar de un manotazo lo destrozo, descubriendo las escaleras escondidas que llegaban hasta el sótano, bajando los escalones llego hasta el lugar donde su mirada solo se quedó en una cruz, o mejor dicho la persona atada a la cruz

Asia, atada como crucificada tan tranquila como si estuviera durmiendo con su angelical rostro con lágrimas aun húmedas mostrando el reciente llanto, esa imagen solo logro romper la poca humanidad que logro recobrar

Sin palabra alguna camino para ir con Asia, llamando la Atención de las personas presentes los sacerdotes se prepararon para pelear mientras los tres ángeles caídos lo miraban con desinterés

Desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes apareció ante Asia desatándola con tanto cuidado como si de una princesa se tratase, cuando la desato se arrodillo con ella en su brazos

ISSEI POV

Eres estúpida como puedes dejarte capturar sin oponer resistencia, como puedes parecer tan tranquila cuando estas muerta, ¿por qué me pasa esto?, ¿Por qué me siento así? No me gusta, quiero que se detenga

-¿Qué Ella era tu amiga? – Dijo el ángel caída rubia – ¿tú eres issei? Ella lo dijo con su último aliento

-Ah que romántico tu amada es asesinada y ni siquiera la viste morir – dijo la ángel caída peli azul – no te preocupes yo Kawamare are que tu dolor termine

Cállense, no me distraigan, debo quitar este sentimiento de mi ¿Por qué no puedo? ¿Qué debo hacer?

Issei dirigió su vista a los tres ángeles caídos su corazón ardió en rabia

Si los mato quizás este sentimiento desaparezca, si ellos deben morir por lo que le hicieron a Asia no merecen volar, no merecen reír, no merecen llorar, no merecen vivir…

NORMAL POV

Dejando suavemente a Asia en suelo se levantó, el único caído barón se acercó al que para él era un simple humano poniéndose delante del preparo una lanza de luz listo para matarlo pero el humano tomo el brazo con la lanza y dijo…

-Muere…

Al momento de decir eso arranco el brazo del caído de su cuerpo, el caído empezó a gritar y arrastrarse por el suelo lejos del causante pero su espalda fue pisada por issei deteniendo su huida, se acercó lentamente al otro brazo cuando lo tomo sin reparo lo arranco

Las otras dos algentes caídas se petrificaron por la horrible escena, pero no tardaron atacar a issei con lanzas las cuales no fallaron ninguna pero todas se rompieron al contacto con su objetivo, issei giro su cabeza hacia las atacantes a paso lento se acercó a ella las cuales intentaron huir pero bien se giraron a la salda issei ya estaba delante de ella

Milet quedo petrificada cuando vio la mano de issei salir por su espalda con su corazón en su mano, aplastándolo con la mano Milet cayo muerta al suelo con un ruido seco

Kawamare cayó de rodillas lagrimeando

-n…no por f…favor – dijo asustada

-Te veré en el infierno – sentencio issei tomándola del cuello y sin esfuerzo separándolo la cabeza de los hombros

La cabeza de Kawamare cayó al suelo mientras en su cara se mostraba el miedo, pero issei lejos de sentirse bien solo se sintió más miserable asi que tomando los anillos se fue donde estaba Asia, tomo a Asia con el mismo cuidado de antes y la llevo afuera de ese sótano

Afuera acababan de llegar los miembros del club del ocultismo quienes miraron preocupados la sangre que goteaba de las manos de issei y a la monja que tenía entre sus brazos

-Rias Gremory – dijo el nombre de la pelirroja – tu querías a alguien de apoyo en tu sequito ¿no?

-Así es – dijo la pelirroja seria - ¿quieres que la reviva?

-Ella posee el twilight healing – dijo serio – revívela

Más que una petición parecía una orden cosa que no le gusto a la Gremory

-No estoy muy segura ¿Qué debería hacer? – dijo arrogante, en realidad si la iba a revivir solo quería jugar un poco

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Dijo serio issei – te lo daré

Eso sorprendió a rias ya que no pensó que issei la amenazaría no que negociaría

-Ok me debes un favor – de cualquier forma lo aprovecho – veamos tal vez el alfil

Rias saco una pieza de alfil de un círculo mágico y lo coloco en el pecho de Asia que todavía estaba en brazos de issei, recitando el cantico para revivir a alguien en demonio esperaba que la pieza entrara en su cuerpo, pero la pieza no se reaccionó, lo intento con todas la piezas que tenía pero ninguna funcionaba eso solo indicaba que su alma ya paso el velo

Issei se empezó a desesperar y su poder a desbordarse asustando a los presentes, pero de pronto las palabras de Reynare llegaron a su cabeza

-"ella fue expulsada de la iglesia" – fueron las palabras que recordó

Supuestamente las personas buenas van al cielo cuando mueren pero como ella fue expulsada de la iglesia por los mismo ángeles solo había un lugar al que iría cuando muriera

-Ese maldito – dijo issei con mucho odio – Rias Gremory

La nombrada se asustó por el tono enojada que estaba usando

-Quédense aquí con Asía – dijo mientras dejaba a Asia – voy a traerla

Al momento de decir eso desapareció en un destello, volvió a aparecer en su casa yendo hacia el sótano y con la caja en su mano, cuando entro al sótano presiono un botón oculto en la parte superior de la caja entones comenzó a crecer hasta ser del tamaño de todo el sótano

Se acercó a una ranura metiendo la mano espero pacientemente hasta que escucho un

SLASH

Saco el brazo solo que le faltaba el brazo, poco a poco le empezó a crecer desde el hueso hasta terminar en la piel, unos mecanismos sonaron dentro de la caja, cuando se detuvieron la puertas abrió mostrando un brillante color dorado…

Oro, tesoros, joyas a montones metido en ese lugar que a diferencio por fuera era inmenso del tamaño de una mansión con un montón de puertas algunas con candados enormes y otras de diferentes colores

Issei camino entre el enorme tesoro llegando a un cofre que estaba un poco apartado, cuando lo abrió encontró varias piedras verdes como canicas, tomo dos y la vio claramente

-No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto de nuevo – dijo cansando pero decidido

Arrojo una piedra al suelo rompiéndola, un humo verde lo envolvió desapareciéndolo como si de un truco de magia se tratara

En un lugar con tierra carbonizada un humo verde se aparecía y desaparecía dejando atrás a issei con cara seria, delante de él se egregia un enorme castillo con lava saliendo por varias zonas, los gritos de terror y tormento se oían por todos los lados

Caminando con dirección al palacio el puente de la entrada se bajó solo como diciendo que ya sabían de su presencia, sin importarle entro al castillo, sabuesos con tres cabezas empezaron a rodearlo gruñendo con ferocidad pero issei los ignoro completamente

Su recorrido termino en la sala más enorme del castillo donde se encontraba un trono y su ocupante vio divertido a issei y mostro una sonrisa

-Pero mira que me trajo la perla de Perséfone – dijo divertido el amo del castillo

-Hades, ay que hablar – dijo serio – vengo a cobrar un favor

-¿Qué favor? – Dijo divertido – si mi memoria no me falla tu favor te lo deben los de arriba

-Eso te incluye – dijo serio – o acaso la muerte de ares no fue también tu plan

Eso más que molestarlo lo hiso carcajearse ante las palabras de issei, entonces se paró mostrando mejor su apariencia un hombre de cabello negro rizado, piel blanca con traje de cuero como de roquero

-Entonces que es lo que quieres – dijo serio – tu presencia aquí no es muy grata

-Sí, tu casa es horrible – dijo divertido – quiero un alma que recibiste recientemente

-Recibo almas a cada momento se mas especifico – dijo divertido de la situación – además ¿por qué el humano caído viene aquí solo por un alma?

-No es algo que te importe – dijo serio – y dile a tus chucos que no se pasen de listos

Al momento de decir eso sus ojos se pusieron blancos y una onda expansiva salió de su cuerpo por toda la sala dejando inconsciente a los perros de tres cabezas y con espuma en su boca

-Quiero el alama de Asia argento – dijo serio

-Ah, te refieres a esto – dijo sacando una esfera de color celeste, dentro se veía a Asia la cual estaba mirando con desesperación en todos lados

Issei intento tomarla pero hades la retajo guardándola

-Dámela – dijo enojado haciendo temblar el lugar – no me importa matar otro dios

-Oh te creo – dijo divertido – pero las cosas no son gratis, aun si es que te la debo

-¿Qué quieres por Asia? – Pregunto enojado – a quien quiere muerto

-Oh porque crees que quiero otra alma – dijo divertido de ver la expresión de issei – veras en el mundo sobrenatural se dice algo muy interesante

-¿Y que sería eso? – pregunto ya que para él no nada que ver con el

-La última palabra de dios – dijo serio – dicen que el creo la única forma de verdad dañarte

-¿A qué te refieres? – dijo ya que él sabía que no había nada que pueda lastimarlo

-Seguro piensas que eso puede matarte, pero no es algo más personal – issei empezó a formular la respuesta en su cabeza – que en algún punto nacería una chica, que puede dañarte físicamente

Eso abrió mucho los ojos de issei, el maldito dios había creado a una chica solo para destruirlo, eso lo enojo así que debería buscar a esa chica y matarla antes de que ella lo encuentre o que las facciones la encuentre primero

-Ella ya nació hace varios años – dijo divertido – no es ni la mitad de fuerte que un demonio actualmente

-Me encargare de ella después ahora dame a Asia – intento agarra a hades pero él fue más rápido y se puso detrás de el

-No te preocupes ya me encargue – dijo mostrando delante de issei a Asia – ella es la que te puede matar

Issei abrió los ojos en shock maldiciendo mil beses a dios, el lugar empezó a temblar pero más fuerte los estruendo afuera seguro eran porque dos torres no aguantaron y se desprendieron de la estructura principal

-De hecho yo te hice un favor, la dejare encerrada eternamente en la oscuridad y nunca saldrá – dijo esperando la aprobación de issei

-No – dijo serio, tomando el orbe con sus manos – ella no es culpable de nada, no sé qué es esto pero ella vivirá

-¿Qué esta diciendo? – Dijo confundido – ella en algún tiempo te matara

-Puede ser, pero siento que no sería tan malo – dijo con una diminuta sonrisa

-Parece que en todos estos años te volviste loco – dijo serio – pero es tu vida, solo no mueras antes de que derroque a mis hermanos

-Suerte con eso – dijo dispuesto a irse sacando una de las piedras que tomo del cofre – por cierto me gusta la pinta de Nick jagar

Sin más destruyo la piedra siendo envuelto por el humo verde junto con el orbe que contenía el alma de Asia

En la iglesia abandonada estaba el grupo Gremory esperando a issei no sabían que aria ya que no sabe cómo es que la reviviría, se pusieron alerta cuando un humo verde apareció cerca de Asia pero se tranquilizaron cuando vieron que era issei con un orbe extraño en su mano

-Listo rias, cuando devuelva el alama de Asia a su cuerpo conviértela en demonio – dijo serio, la pelirroja se aproximó con su pieza de alfil lista

Issei introdujo el alma de Asia en su cuerpo, al momento de hacer eso rias recito una vez más el cantico para ver que esta vez sí funcionaba la pieza entro en el cuerpo de la chica, pasaron varios segundo cuando Asia poco a poco empezó a despertar, cuando lo hiso lo primero que vio fue a issei que estaba arrodillado frente a ella

Asia al momento se lanzó a los brazos de issei envolviéndolo en un abrazo que issei correspondió algo indiferente, lagrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Asia

-E…estaba m… muy asustada – dijo mientras lloraba – pero… sabía que usted vendría

-Sí, no podía dejar que mi cocinera estrella se fuera – lo dijo tan casualmente que le saco una gota a todos – _además no me gustaría perderte_

Susurro lo último en los oídos de Asia para que solo ella escuchara provocando que se enrojeciera, separándose de issei rias empezó a explicarle que ella ahora era un demonio y sus habilidades sin embargo issei era un mar de líos

ISSEI POV

Dios creo a esta chica solo para matarme, como lo pudo hacer si está muerto, y por qué lo haría ahora y no antes, tal vez para castigarme más, lo que dijo hades es cierto ella aun es débil, pero puede mejorar y entonces podrá matarme ¿Qué debo hacer? Matarla antes de que se haga más fuerte o dejarla en paz además porque me agite tanto cuando pensé que ella había muerto

Bueno es mejor no pensar en eso de momento, según lo que me dijo hades las facciones saben que ya nació solo que no saben quién es entonces Tengo ventaja, pero que harán cuando lo sepan, seguro la usaran para mantenerme atado o para vengarse, eso la pondrá en peligro, espera porque me preocupa eso

-Bueno ya que estos de buen humor celebremos en mi casa – dije llamando la atención de los chicos que estaban hablando con Asia

-Bueno ya que issei-sama lo dice – dijo Reynare con inocencia – vamos que esto no pasara muy seguido

-Tiene razón por que no volverá a pasar


End file.
